


About lying and protecting

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 1x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry sees Eddie's hurt face after Iris leaves the station and so he visits him after work in his apartment to check if he is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About lying and protecting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really needed to write something after this episode. It was not okay that Eddie was put in this position where he can't do anything than to either hurt Iris or hurt Barry and Joe instead.   
> So I wrote this little something to make it at least a little better and I'm feeling better now :)
> 
> Maybe you will too ;)

Eddie closed the door behind him and entered the empty apartment. The silence around him cut like a knife into his heart and made him even feel worse. It was dark and quiet, no Iris making dinner, no Iris calling to him, no Iris greeting him home with a welcome kiss. He sighed, took of his jacket and let himself sink onto the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV as the doorbell rang.

A little confused Eddie stood up again. He didn’t expect anybody especially not Iris. She made her point and she was right. You should tell each other everything when you were in a relationship but in this specific case it wasn’t so easy. It wasn’t just about Eddie.

“Barry?” He asked as he had opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

Barry pointed beside Eddie at the inside of the apartment. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Eddie stepped aside and let Barry in. They sat down on the couch, Eddie turning towards Barry and waiting for an explanation why he was here. “So?” He asked because Barry still didn’t say anything.

“I … I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. I saw you after Iris left and I can imagine that it can’t be easy lying to her.”

Eddie broke the eye contact and looked at the TV which was still on. “No, it isn’t.” He tried to steady his voice but even he could hear the anger in it. He couldn’t fight it. It was not fair what they did to him, trusting him with this big secret and then ask of him to lie about it – to his girlfriend! And Eddie couldn’t tell her because it wasn’t his secret to tell. As much as he wanted to tell Iris everything he didn’t want to betray Barry’s trust and friendship. It was his secret and so it was his decision who to tell but their reasons of not telling her were ridiculous.

“I know it’s not easy, Eddie.” Barry ran his fingers through his hair.

“You are her friend. How can you lie to her?” Eddie really wanted to know it. He just looked at her and it broke his heart not telling her the truth. How did Barry do it over and over again?

“It’s not easy. Sometimes it’s really hard but it’s like Felicity told you. Think about that you are protecting her with the lie.”

Eddie shook his head and turned the TV off. “Do I really?” His head moved to Barry again. “Do we protect her with that?”

“She is in danger if she knows.” It sounded like a phrase that he learned for weeks, that he didn’t even questioned anymore because he said it too often.

“I’m not sure about that. She already was targeted because she was writing about the Flash, what would change if she knows it’s you? Nothing!” Eddie stood up, furious of rage. “And then your enemies. We know now that Wells is the Reverse Flash. He knows you. So if he wants to go after the people you love it doesn’t matter if Iris knows your secret or not. He _will_ use her.”

Barry looked shocked and for a short moment Eddie felt bad for saying this out loud. He could imagine how hard it must be to look into Well’s eyes every day and pretend like nothing changed at all. “I just want to say, I’m not sure that we are doing the right thing here, Barry,” he said a little calmer and sat down again.

“But Joe said-“

“I’m sorry, Barry, but Joe is her father. He would do anything to protect her and I’m sure that he is convinced that he is doing it by not telling her but that doesn’t mean that he is right about it.”

Barry opened his mouth and shut it again immediately.

Eddie didn’t want to upset him or question Joe’s authority. He knew that Barry loved him like a father and respected him, like Eddie did too, but this didn’t mean that Joe was always right with everything. “I just want you to think about it. Truly think about what Iris deserves, not what is best for her but what she deserves. I truly believe that she should know the truth but it’s not my choice to make. It’s yours.”

Barry leaned back. “I don’t know, Eddie.” He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. “I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I know, Barry.” He gently put his hand on Barry’s. “Me neither. We all don’t want that to happen but Iris is strong and tough. Maybe this will even help her than put her into danger. If she knows she can be more careful, we could talk openly with her and tell her about the danger we are facing.”

“She will hate me for lying to her. And Joe will hate me for telling her the truth and I need them right now.”

A single tear ran down his cheek and Eddie couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Barry and pulled him into a hug. “They are your family, Barry. You fight and you make up. It won’t be as bad as you may imagine it at the moment.”

Barry laid his arms on Eddie’s back. “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And if you need someone to talk to, I’m always there for you. I will even talk to Joe about your decision if you want me to.”

Barry shook his head. “No, I should and I will. It’s okay.”

“Okay, Barry, but I’m here for you.”

“Thanks.” It was genuine and Eddie smiled. He never wanted to force Barry like this or to persuade him to anything he was not sure about but Eddie was certain now that they understood each other. Maybe Barry knew it for a while and was just afraid to make this step. “And I’m sorry.”

Eddie pulled back so that he could see into his eyes. “About what?”

“About putting you in this position where you had to lie to Iris and that it infected your relationship. It should have never gone so far.”

“I lied to her because _you_ asked me to, Barry. I value you as a friend and that’s why I talk to you instead of Iris right now. Even if it was bad today, really bad, I couldn’t tell her. I just didn’t want to lose your trust. I didn’t want to betray you.”

“You never will, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled broadly, patted Barry on the shoulder and turned the TV back on. “So? Pizza and sports?”

“Sounds great but I will take two.”

Eddie shook his head unbelievably and laughed. “I will never get over the fact how much you shove down your throat but two pizzas it shall be.”


End file.
